Just Be Who You Are
by Particular Pen
Summary: Another fic starring our lovable geek, Stiles Stilinski. This is a friendship story. Scott helps Stiles accept himself. His most hidden self. His attraction to both sexes. #friendship #Sciles #Stiles is bi #not slash


**Just Be Who You Are**

 _This is for you Stiles. I know you'll find the courage to wear it. Just look within and be honest. Critics will come, and all eventually go. I'll always be your best friend, so just be who you are..._

It started when Scott saw the bracelets displayed in the window of the new age store.

One of them was your standard rainbow pride band. It made him think of Ethan and Jackson with a small smile.

The other bracelet made him think of his best friend in all the world, with just a little sadness.

It was the blue, lavander, and magenta of bi pride...

Scott knew it was probably a bad idea, but he was tired of seeing the pained conflict- the hesitation and sadness in his best friend's feautures, any time he had eyes for the same sex.

It was clear Stiles struggled with it, even if he denied it. He'd once confided the fear that his dad or friends wouldn't accept him.

Stiles was a lover. It broke his heart to be rejected by anyone he cared about, as Scott well knew...

Scott felt like he couldn't say 'in words' anything that would help.

Stiles was stubborn, and he dealt with his battles in his own way.

Scott handed a twenty across the counter, against his better judgment. He took the bands, resolved to send the rainbow one to Danny or somebody.

He held the bi pride band and eyed it with hesitation.

Then another idea came to mind and it put a spring in his step.

Scott quickly texted Stiles to meet him at Arby's in twenty, and headed in that direction himself.

The text wasn't long coming- telling him that Stiles was on his way.

He needed to get to Arby's first to make his plan go exactly how he wanted.

Scott picked up the pace, and might have used werewolf speeding just a little...

He arrived and was glad to see no Stiles in sight.

He got in line and ordered sandwiches he knew they both liked, with the largest curly fries on the menu for Stiles.

Then he asked the girl behind the register with his best puppy look if he could borrow some paper and a pen- adding with that small smile of his that it was important, and he'd forgotten his notebook.

Worked like a charm...

"Of course sweetie," she said, and came back with some yellow loose leaf and a BIC.

Scott smiled and thanked her. He could practically feel those eyes on his ass as he walked toward the nearest vacant booth.

He quickly scribbled down a note for Stiles. It was the best poetry he could think up.

Okay, so he was totally winging it...

 _'This is for you Stiles,'_ he wrote, but right then noticed the Blue Jeep.

He quickly scribbled out the rest and wrapped the pride band up in it.

The waitress was headed his way with their food. It turned out to be right on time, as Stiles waltzed in.

He gave the waitress an exaggerated wave and plopped down like a total goof.

"Sup Scotty," he said with a playful smile. "You're gonna spoil me on curly fries. Thanks man!"

"No problem," Scott told him. "Figured we could hang out. I'm off today. You don't go in til later..."

"Totally," Stiles agreed, and noticed Scott holding the paper parcel.

"Got this for you," Scott said. "For later. Don't open it til you get home- okay?"

Stiles snorted.

"Whatever," he agreed, taking a huge sip of Coke.

Scott handed over the paper.

Stiles eyed him oddly, feeling something in it, but quickly pocketed it.

"Whatever you got me must be pretty small," he pointed out.

Scott smirked.

"I didn't know you were a size queen," he remarked.

Stiles gasped, and feigned being deeply offended.

"You take that back sir!" he demanded.

Scott laughed.

"Okay Stiles," he urged with a laugh. "Eat!"

Stiles looked at the two large orders of curly fries like it was early Christmas.

"Okay!" he agreed heartily.

 **(Later)**

Stiles walked into the usual dead silence of his house. He'd just dropped Scott off, and was set on a nap before work.

He still didn't sleep well some nights...

Stiles hurried up to his room and pulled his shirt off- tossing it into a small heap of dirty clothes by his computer desk.

His hand went to his pants button, and he remembered the paper package.

Stiles curiously took it out.

He looked at the paper parcel strangely, and tried to guess what was wrapped in it by touch.

Finally, he uncrinkled the paper, and a bracelet fell into his lap.

His breath hitched with recognition of the colors he'd admired so many times in secret. The colors he loved and hated...

His mind filled with questions. Why would Scott buy him this? Was this a joke?

Stiles, feeling confused, and wondering rather to be upset- began to read the scribbled note.

With each line his features softened. By the end he was close to tears.

 _This is for you Stiles_

 _I know you'll find the courage to wear it. Just look within and be honest._

 _Critics will come, and all eventually go._

 _I'll always be your best friend, so just be who you are..._

Stiles cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes with his hand.

"Damn it Scotty," he whispered aloud to himself.

He looked at the bracelet, while his mind flooded with a rush of emotions and questions.

Could he wear it? Did he want to wear it?

He stetched out his right arm and brought the band toward it with his left.

It was on the tips of his fingers now...

His mind continued to race. His emotions were fear, longing, desire, anxiety, and elation all at once.

This was the moment he'd run from for years, but now it didn't seem scary.

Now it seemed like he could do it...

Stiles took a breath and his heart jumped as he pulled the band over his hand.

The material snapped against his wrist. He looked at the band on his hand, and he knew he'd finally accepted it.

Stiles sighed with relief and felt an unexplainable glee. He laughed, and wanted to cry.

He danced across his room and turned a circle with delight.

He knew what this happiness was. He finally accepted himself- fully and completely.

It was only gratitude he felt for Scott now, and the overflowing tenderness of a loving brother.

He sat in front of his computer and opened a browser window.

His fingers flew across the keyboard. He was quickly directed to Facebook.

He felt only slight hesitation once more, when he clicked 'edit profile', but it was nothing. It was gone with a leap of newfound courage in his heart, and a glance at the pride band.

He hit enter, and the information on his profile updated:

 _ **Interested in Men and Women**_

Stiles gave another sigh of relief and freedom. He was ready to face the world...


End file.
